Fifty Shades of CEO
by 10zahbash
Summary: When 25 year old Ana Steele has a meeting with a 27 year old Christian Grey it is a instant connection, but Christian has a secret. Can Ana help him to see the light? Or is it going to be harder than anticipated?... First Fanfic so don't be too harsh!
1. Chapter 1

**ANA POV**

'Simms; step on it, I'm already late for my meeting at GEH and no I have to spend the next 2 hours in a boardroom with middle aged men.' I said quickly

'Yes Miss Ana', Simms replied

I relaxed for a brief second as I sat in the back of my black, tinted Bentley, I was running late for a meeting with the CEO of GEH Mr Christian Grey, probably middle aged and fat and got everything on his plate. Whereas I had started my business from scratch and built it with my hard work and dedication. I'm now 25 years of age and still single, hopefully going to find Mr Right but I doubt I'll find him in a meeting about Mergers and acquisitions.

I reached GEH in twenty minutes and I was already thirty minutes late. I rushed inside careful not to ruin my work attire. This consist of a navy, fitted pencil skirt, a crisp white blouse and a black blazer. It was paired with a nice pair of simple black pumps. My chestnut brown hair was pulled back into a sleek, shiny high ponytail and my powder blue eyes stood out with the help of mascara. Finally my lips were glossed to perfection.

I walked towards the front desk gave my name and company's name, and in return I got a smile from the bubbly blonde and a visitors badge. I walked to the elevators and whisked up to the 20 Th floor.

I entered the board room cool calm and collective and sat at the end of the long table. Everyone stared at me and I felt myself blush. A man with copper highlighted hair had his head bent down and was breathing heavily. My team were already there and gave me looks of anxiousness. Finally I spoke up saying:

' Sorry I'm late, got a bit held up'

Finally the man head rose and I was smouldered by intense gray eyes.

Our eyes locked blue to gray, gray to blue; and for a moment it felt like a aura was around us. Like only me and him were the only to people in the boardroom. I could hear his sharp intake of breath and how his eyes turned dark. I snapped out of my daydream and stood to shake his hand.

' No problem Ms Steele, It happens'

He offered his hand and I shook it, a pulse of electricity ran through my hands towards my groin and I quickly took it away. He felt it too

'Right then lets begin Mr...', I began

' Grey; yes lets' he whispered

Something told me this was going to be a long meeting...

**Authors Notes: Please review tosser or keeper... **

**Zai **


	2. Chapter 2

**Ana's P.O.V:**

****It felt like eternity but finally the meeting was finished. Every time I looked up I saw Mr Grey's eyes looking at me focusing back onto the task. Both companies agreed to the extent that they would be both working on a shipyard in Taiwan. Slowly I began to nod off but was jerked awake by Mr Sex on Legs.

'Ms Steele I hope we are not a bore.' Mr Sexy Grey asked

'Oh no please continue,' I smiled my fake smile

'Well Ms Steele if you had been awake than you would have realised that the meeting is finished and it is just you and me.' the last four words sounded very seductive. He smirked. _sexy asshole my inner goddess chirped _

__'Right then I better go;things to do people to see,' I rise from my seati and began to smooth my skirt.

'So Ms Steele, are you in a relationship?' he asked

WHOA! A bit personal I mean I'VE only known the guy for what? five minutes and he's already asking me about my relationship status.

'No why do you ask Mr Grey?' I answer sweetly I bite my lip self-consciously. I swear heard him groan... _maybe we should have a little fun with him my inner goddess says wickedly _

'Well Ms Steele, I was wondering if maybe you would like to go to dinner with me,' he asked as if he was nervous. _Oh whatever Ana, my subconscious says rolling her eyes. He probably has women at his beck and call_.

'Mr Grey, I'm a very busy women so how about I have you people call my people and we can schedule a dinner together?' I gave him my full megawatt smile.

'Of course Ms Steele I have you details, I'll be in contact soon' he smiled back he's panty dropping smile that make me weak at my knees. God I want him!

'Good now if you'll excuse me,' I began to walk to the door swaying my hips, wow I have never done this for a man but Mr Grey is definitely an accept ion. Once I'm at the door he is leaning against the table looking amused probably checking out my ass.

'And Mr Grey please call me Ana,' and I bit my lip before walking out and heading towards the elevators.

**A/N: Next update tomorrow please Review **

**Zai 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**THE NEXT DAY...**

**Ana's P.O.V:**

As I was walking back to my office, from the nearby deli, I felt as if someone was watching me. This normally happens as Business rivals send out spy to "check up" on me. Simms my head of security, bodyguard and personal trainer usually deal with these scenarios, however being my laid back self I gave him the afternoon off.

Anyway I felt like someone was behind me, watching my every move. I thank Simms for teaching me self defence, because for what I was going to do with the man he would wish he was never born...

The side walk was quiet, so I could see the imposter. He was at least 5"10 and I could easily take him down, I walked past him as he was leaning up against a close wall. Next thing I know I'm grabbing his pinkie and kneeing him in the balls.

'WHO ARE YOU WORKING FOR?!,' I bellow whilst hovering over the figure who was groaning on the floor.

'What?!,' he groaned

I swiftly kicked him in shins and say: 'Who are you working for?!,' I repeated clearly getting annoyed

'Grey... I work for Grey.'

'And your name is...'

'Luke Sawyer'

'Right' I reach into my DKNY bag and dial my office number from my Blackberry.

'Chloe... Steele here I need you to give me GEH number... an urgent matter I need to discuss with Mr Grey... thanks bye...' I hang up

Seconds later I get a email giving me contact info for GEH I ring the number and a women answers the phone.

'Grey House, Andrea speaking Mr Grey's personal assistant how can I help?' she say sweetly I rolled my eyes probably one of those ditzy blondes he's hired.

'yes you can, can you inform Ms Steele is calling and this is a private matter so I would like to speak to Mr Grey and not one of his employees...please.' I said

'Of course Ms Steele'

I put through to line one...

'Ms Steele what I pleasant surprise though I thought I was suppose to call you?' I could tell he was grinning from ear to ear.

'Cut the bullshit Grey get your ass down here and pick up your minion because I think he need to have his balls cut off as he took a swift kick to them, AND I'm wearing 6 inch heels so I advise you to get to the hospital ASAP!'

'TAYLOR!' he screamed _what a immature brat my subconscious snaps  
_

_The line goes dead _

__'Idiot' I mutter then it dawns on me I didn't give him our location _fuck! he's probably roaming the streets of Seattle trying to find us_

I turn my attention back to Sawyer who is now slumped against the wall cupping his crown jewels through his dress pants I tell him to but a bag of frozen peas on them when he gets home but he says nothing. Just give me a dirty look. _Well that what you get for kneeing a man's most prized __possession. _

Suddenly a black tinted Audi SUV pulls up at the side walk and out come a handsome Christian Grey but right now I'm too mad to be distracted by his sexiness.

'Grey, you asshole! What's wrong with you? having someone stalk me! I thought you were different but your just like the rest of those prick CEO's!' I screamed I'm so sick and tired of these men thinking I can't handle myself in the big business world. I raise my leg and swing it forward aiming for his bollocks. Suddenly a tall, olive skin man with a buzz cut intervenes and takes the impact. The man winces but just glares at my now shocked face.

'Ana;please let me explain. Let me take you out for a coffee.' Grey pleads

'Fine'

'And call me Christian not Grey' he winks making my insides _melt._ _can I stay mad at this man? No way he's to gorgeous to for his own good! _

'Taylor thanks for that can you drive?'

'Yes sir' _OH so the second guy you hit is Taylor oopsie..._

_'_Good drive me and Ms Steele to the nearest Starbucks and go get some ice for you and Sawyer.'

'Sir'


	4. Chapter 4

**Ana's P.O.V:**

We arrive at Starbucks, and run into the coffee house to avoid the sudden rain. I can't believe I'm having coffee with Christian Grey!

'Coffee?' he says snapping me out of my daydream.

'No. Twinning English Breakfast. Bag out black and weak.'

'Straight to the point Ms Steele; I like that.'

'It's Ana' I sound like a bitch

'Right Ana'

I watch him saunter off, his dress pants hanging off his hips in a sexy way. I instantly become wet just thinking about he's perfectly toned body worshipping me. I'm so glad my office is down the street so I can find my release in my private bathroom. _Or maybe Ana you can get Christian to do it for you?_ My inner goddess says having her full attention on Christian. She's sitting on the deep red love seat simply wearing her red lace bra and panties, a plush velvet boa and her 'fuck me hard' Louboutin stilettos.

**Christian's P.O.V:**

Oh fuck! I have a hard on from imagining Ana in my playroom! '_Not going to happen Grey she's too smart, and clever as well as independent. No way is she going to be your submissive! _That annoying voice in the back of my head says. Most of the time I never listen to the voice but something is telling me that hurting Ana is a big no no. But I feel like we are magnets, and we are attracted to each other. Her sea blue eyes shine like sapphires, and her chocolate brown chestnut hair is immaculate. When I'm near her; she smells of vanilla and lavender. _Maybe Grey, this is telling you something she's a vanilla girl._ But I can't do vanilla I only know the kinky shit, however it seems like I can't live without Ana. She haunts my dreams, and I've only known her for a day! _Is Grey going soft? Maybe little Ms Steele is melting your icy heart. _NO! I have no heart I learnt that when I was introduced into the BDSM lifestyle and I like to whip and beat the shit out of little pale skinned brunettes who look like my crack whore of a mother. I will have to just explain this to Ana; but not all of it just the playroom and the sub missive's and whether or not she is willing to try!

I order our hot beverages and a blueberry muffin myself.

I make my way back to our table and I can see Ana on her Blackberry.

'Ana your tea' I say 'would like some of my muffin?' wow I think that came out a bit to seductively, I don't want her running for the hills

She blushes crimson obviously thinking the same thoughts as me. Wow that a wonderful shade of pink. I wonder if her skin is that flawless everywhere. My dick is bursting through the seams of my pants just think of whether or not her ass would change to that colour after a good spanking.

'No thank you,' she blushes again is she this shy? She was so confident in the boardroom and when our hands touched my cock twitched. She would make a perfect submissive!

Suddenly a phone started to ring and snapped me out of my dirty thoughts. We both scrambled to look for our phones.

'I got it' she says as if reluctantly to answer the phone.

I continue my daydream of Ana being my submissive only for it to be halted by Ana's angelic voice being raised then calmed as she realises she is in public.

'Chloe I want that to be done now… move my other appointment then… I don't give a damn. Do. It. Now!' and she hangs up _so much for her being your sub Grey. _My subconscious snickers Asshole!

'Sorry about that urgent matter.' She smiles timidly. Her smile is breath-taking

'n-no problem' I stutter my voice is hoarse from it being stuck in my throat _what is this women doing to you Grey?! You're a Dom for Christ sakes!_

Finally retrieving my voice again I say:

'Ana; I want to get to know you how about a quick game of 20Q?'

'Alright shoot'

_Oh I intend to baby…_

_Just play It cool Grey ask questions that a normal then ease into the private places…_

'Full name?'

'Anastasia Rose Steele'

'Age?'

'25'

_Grey dig deeper…_

'Gender?' _you idiot what planet are you on? Brain to mouth malfunction _

She looks amused

'Female last time I checked' she smirks

'Maybe I should check' I mutter a little too loud

'Excuse me?' she looks appalled well done Grey you messed up again. But suddenly she grins

'Maybe you should' WHAT?! She's attracted to me too?

'Oh Ms Steele I inte-' I'm cut off by her Blackberry buzzing off interrupting us for the second time today. This only annoys me more. I would take her right now, but I have to get to know her so she doesn't think I'm like those other CEO'S trying to get into her panties to get information out of her.

'WHAT?!' she screams 'ok I'll be there in five minutes ' she hangs up.

'look Christian today was nice after I beat up your minions so maybe we should do it another time, we have each other numbers so call me. Now I have to go something has come up.'

'I'll walk to your office' I say my manners kicking in

'Okay… you don't have to'

'I want to' I smile my full megawatt

Together we walk down the road and we come to a crossing and just as she is about to cross I spot a cyclist heading our way

'Shit Ana!' I cry

I yank her by the hand and she falls into my chest I hold her. She smells amazing and her hair is soft.

She looks up to me with her powder blue eyes boring into men; I feel exposed. Her eyes read 'kiss me' but it takes all my will power not to, because if I do then I will take her in the nearest ally way and to be honest I don't think two young CEO want to be pictured in a compromising position.

I help her to her feet take her hand and dash to Steele house…

**I hope you liked it please review especially on CG POV thanks bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ana's P.O.V.**

What?! Is he serious?! I'm practically asking you to kiss me with my eyes and what does Christian do? Takes me back to my office. What's wrong with me? Am I too ugly? Is he gay? Does he not find me attractive? There are so many reasons why he didn't kiss me, but right now I don't want to think about Mr Christian Grey.

I quickly grab myself some cheese and crackers and dial my best friend Kate Kavanagh number. She answers on the third ring.

'Steele; long time no see! What's up?'

'Hey Kate! Nothing much just the world of mergers and acquisition finally taking its toll'

'Steele you need a break! How bout you and I go to this new club downtown? Come on you need a break.'

'I don't know Kate.'_ Go Ana for Christ sakes take your mind off Grey and drown your rejection!_

'Please Ana…' Oh how can I resist she's probably giving the puppy dog face at this very moment

'Fine… but I'm not holding your hair when you start puking your guts out!'

'Yeah, Yeah whatever. Pick me up from my apartment we'll take your car okay?'

'Okay' I sigh

'Great laters!'

'Bye…'

I decide to leave the office early to get ready for tonight. I head to my apartment and begin to scan through my walk in closet. I pick out my figure hugging navy blue lace sleeveless dress. I pair it with some Christian Louboutin Rolando navy pumps. I add a bit of mascara and clear lip gloss. My hair is in soft waves. I'm ready so I begin to drive in my Audi r8 white xenon to Kate's.

Kate looks stunning in a clingy red mini dress and her blonde hair in volume-ised curls. Her green eyes are enhanced by her smoky eye shadow. Once in the car we turn the music up to full blast not giving a damn in the world.

We arrive at Club Mojo and are quickly escorted to booth. Once there we get into the party mood, take shots, jello shots, vodka and beer. An hour late both Kate and I are pissed out of our heads. I go to the restrooms and vaguely remember calling someone…

'Hello?' the voice echos

'Hiiiii' I giggle

'Ana is that you? You sound funny, have you been drinking?'

DAMN! Of all the people I know I call Christian.

'Oh Christian how are you? I good thanks. So I was wondering if you are gaaaaayyyy?'

'Anastasia where are you? And why would you ask that?'

'Cozz, you didn't kiss meee. I'm riggght aren't I. Godd its always the good looking ones that are gaaayy!'

'Ana I'm coming to get you!'

'Byeeeee Christiaaaannnn!' I hang up

_Shit! He's coming to get me! Great there goes the chance on ever dating him. Once he sees you in this state he'll run for the hills!_

I tell Kate I'm going outside for fresh air. Once outside I see a black R8 Spyder roll towards the curb. Out jumps Christian looking distraught and deva stately handsome. He copper hair is ruffled and it seems he has run his hand through it. Also with him is a blonde curled hunk with intense blue eyes. Christian spots me and walks over to me probably fuming.

'Ana I'm taking you home now!'

'What?! No besides my best friend Kate is here and I'm her ride.' I say facing my head away from him and arms crossed.

'Fine! Elliott! Ana this is my brother Elliott, Elliott this is my umm… close friend Ana'

'Nice to meet you Ana' Elliott smiles, I giggle and smile. Christian nudges Elliott

'Yeah okay now Elliot you take my Audi and drive Ana's friend Kate home and don't. Scratch. My. Car. Ana I'll drive your car to my apartment so you don't choke on your vomit everybody got it'

I just nod this man can't be serious. sounded more like an order than a question

'So what does this Kate look like? Elliott asks snapping me out of my trance

'Oh you know busty, blonde green eyes and red dress probably on the dance floor just tell her who you are and you are a friend of mine to take her home.'

'Right can't wait! See you bro, Ana' he winks at me before entering the club.

'Ana where is your car?'

'Parked over there' I point across the street to my R8 I see Christian admiring it

'nice ride you have style!' he says turning to me

'Thanks you not so bad yourself'

'Touché'

We make our way to the car and I so glad I carry my clutch everywhere otherwise I would have to go back into the club and retrieve it

Once Christian starts the engine the sound system turns on blasting out the perfect song of seduction.

I turn towards Christian and I tell him to drive whilst we listen to the song

I start singing along to it

**Wynter Gordon Dirty Talk**

**I am no angel**

**I like it when you do that stuff to me**

**I am no angel**

**I like it when you talk, dirty when you talk**

**{Dirty Talk}**

**Kitten Heels, Lingerie,**

**Pantyhose, Foreplay,**

**Legs up, on the bar,**

**In the back of your car, **_I sing_

**Latex, champagne,**

**Bubble bath, whipped cream,**

**Cherry pop tag team,**

**Can you make me scream**

I sing empathising _'Scream'_

**I wanna do some dirty things to you tonight,**

**I wanna fight, all through the night, night, night**

**I am no angel**

**I like it when you do that stuff to me**

**I am no angel**

**I like it when you talk, {talk} dirty when you talk {talk}**

**{Dirty Talk}**

**Blindfold, feather bed,**

**Tickle me, slippery,**

**G spot, nasty pose,**

**In a video,**

**Love machine, by myself,**

**Climax, hot wax**

**S&M on the floor, **

**I like it hardcore **I whisper in Christian's ear. I see him beginning to shift in his seat

**I wanna do some dirty things to you tonight,**

**I wanna fight, all through the night, night, night**

**I am no angel**

**I like it when you do that stuff to me**

**I am no angel**

**I like it when you talk, dirty when you talk**

**I am no angel**

**I like it when you do that stuff to me**

**I am no angel**

**I like it when you talk, dirty when you talk**

**{Dirty Talk}**

**Can you go down,**

**Are you up for it, baby**

**Can you turn me out, are you up for it**

**Talk to me... talk to me...**

**Talk dirty to me... talk dirty to me**

**Talk to me... talk to me...**

**Talk dirty to me... talk dirty to me**

**{Dirty Talk}**

**I am no angel**

**I like it when you do that stuff to me**

**I am no angel**

**I like it when you talk, dirty when you talk**

**I am no angel**

**I like it when you do that stuff to me**

**I am no angel**

**I like it when you talk, dirty when you talk**

**{Dirty Talk}**

'Wow… you have a dirty mind Miss Steele'

I smirk 'you can say that Mr Grey' suddenly I'm sober and I want him


	6. Chapter 6 Two CEO and Bed

**ATTEMPTING TO WRITE LEMONS SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATES BEEN BUSY **

**Ana's P.O.V.**

We finally pull up in an underground car park and we rush towards the elevator. Christian being Christian wanted to carry me and to be honest I wanted him to. All part of the plan of seduction.

We climb in the elevator me in Christian's arms. I snuggled my head into the crock of his next spurring him on. My breath on his neck. I nuzzled into him more. He's breathing hitches causing me to moan softly. GOD he is so soft. I look up to him through my lashes and whisper in his ear:

'Thanks for picking me up' I say before biting my lip for him to see.

He groans, puts me to my feet and pushes me against the elevator doors with his hips. The almighty cock digging into my thighs.

'Oh Ana I've wanted to do this since the first time I laid eyes on you'

'Well Christian I'm all yours'

'Mine…' he breaths

DAMN! This Is HOT

**Christian's P.O.V**

Fuck she is so beautiful!

Natural Beauty

Great body

Fucking great ass

Those round, full tits

Her lip…

The list is endless. Just looking at her makes me hard. But I'm a Dom I've only done the kinky shit could I do vanilla?

I could try… right?

We finally reach for the foyer and I lift her over my shoulder and march her to my room. God I want her right here; right now, closing the door behind us I lay her on the bed. She looks at me her blue intense eyes boring into my gray eyes. Gray to blue, blue to gray.

'Ana do you want this? Do you want me?'

'Oh God! I've wanted you since the meeting. Just fuck me and fuck me hard' she breaths

Don't have to tell me twice.

I flip her over on to her stomach slowly caressing her arms slowly making my way to the zipper of her dress. Shit she looks delectable in this figure hugging lace dress I can't wait to see what's underneath. I pick her up only to lay her back down on her back.

Fuck! She is wearing a navy blue lace ensemble with black lacy stocking. I think my balls just turned ball.

'Oh, baby your so fucking beautiful!' Ana blushes and turns her head to the side only to be stopped by my hands grabbing hold of her chin and kissing her ferociously. DAMN she tastes like vanilla! Ironic…

I slowly peel of her panties and I am faced with a wet, glistening pussy. My balls are definitely blue now. I groan in appreciation and she moans with the same feeling.

I quickly get rid of my excess clothing and I am now standing stark naked in front of this goddess.

'My, My Mr Grey you have an impressive member.' Ana purrs

'Well Miss Steele, let's see if this pussy is as tight as it looks' I grin as I slide two fingers in her wet folds whilst thrumming my thumb over her clit.

She gasps and moans which only spur me on more.

'Oh fuck, yes Christian, yes, oh baby' she moans

'Oh baby, you're so wet!'

Then something occurs to me...

'Ana are you on Birth control?' I come to a halt of my finger fucking.

'Yes I get the shot' she whimpers

That's all I need to hear. I slid my fingers out of her sex and lapped the juices of my glistining fingers. She tastes devine.

'Oh baby, you taste so good' I groan with pleasure

'Well Mr Grey maybe I can see how good you taste later' she giggles

_LATER?! There is going to be later? Fuck yes! This is going to be the best night of her life now!_

I can't take it anymore, I need her, and I want her.

So with all my self-control leaving the building I slam my big, fat throbbing cock in her hole.

She is so tight.

So good.

Just amazing.

'Can you not touch my chest' it was more of a command then a question

She looks at my chest squinting then it occurs to me that her eyes have soften.

'Of course, but just start fucking moving!'

Oh yeah baby…

I pound into her as she quivers beneath me. 'Oh baby you're so TIGHT!' I growl whilst kissing and biting her neck and earlobe.

'Christian, don't stop! Harder! Faster! God you amazing' she yelps

'Come for me Ana' I growl lowly

Her walls begin to tighten and I know she is about to release when she does she shout my name to the high heavens. I find my release too calling her name for the whole of Seattle to hear. Hahahaha top that Lelliott!

We continue this till we can't keep track of our orgasms. We finally drift off to a deep sleep both spent…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~the next morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

CPOV:

I wake up from an amazing sweet dream of no nightmares only to be faced brown shiny hair facing away from me. Anastasia!

I realise I am draped over the sexy goddess my arm wrapped around her waist and my morning erection digging into her leg. WAIT! I never get morning erections! What has Ana done to me?

Slowly I begin to trail soft kisses on Ana's neck stirring her awake as she grinds her ass into my groin.

She turns to face me and I am met with the most beautiful sigh… Ana.

'Good Morning Mr Grey and Good morning Mr Grey's friend' Ana smiles its breath-taking_ cut it out Grey you are a dom!_ But I can't Ana has casted a spell on me, I feel like Icarus flying to close to the sun which is Ana.

'Morning beautiful' yeah I could get uses to this.

I smile and lean into a kiss only to be rejected, 'Sorry morning breath' and with that she leaps out of bed. However I pull her back as she starts to wriggle out of my hold.

Suddenly I stop and release her and look at her shoulder. As if reading my mind Ana freezes.

Why hadn't I noticed them before?

Who did this?

Why wasn't she afraid of touch?

Ana jumps out of bed barrelling into the bathroom naked. Then I see it small circular scars running from her shoulder down to her shoulder blade.

I snap out of my daydream and pound on the door…

What I was faced with was burns, cigarette burns…

**A/N:**

**Hoped you liked it please review had really bad writers block but should be okay now. This idea occurred to me whilst writing this chapter. Also this is the firsts lemons I have done and I have had inspiration from many stories. Hoped you like how Ana has a past as well. **

**Please review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**LOVING YOUR REVIEWS! I have had no time what so ever to upload as I have my GCSE's (important exams) to do. Then to top it all off the chapter got deleted on Blackberry which resulted it to be rewritten and has taken forever. Please accept my sincere apologies**

**XXXX**

**Ana's P.O.V.**

He has seen them.

I broken

Damaged goods

He won't want me.

_Stop it Ana! For Christ sakes! Did you not see he's scars as well on his chest? He is just like you!_

It true my life has been basically a shithole, but nobody knows about it as being me, I have very highly placed friends who could 'get rid' of my files stating my early days of the care homes I was put in.

I am pulled away from my monologue to only hear Christian banging on the door demanding it to be opened. Right, time to compromise.

'Christian, get me some gym clothes as well as jeans, shirt and shoes and I'll come out. I trust you so don't abuse it!' I try to say confidently as my knees are shaking.

'Fine, but Ana baby. Don't lock me out.' Tears start to blur my vision. In the distance I can hear Christian barking orders to Taylor.

*Half an hour later*

A knock to the door makes me hop of the basin counter.

'Ana you clothes are here what do you want first?'

'The gym clothes please, you have a gym downstairs right?'

'Yes now can I come in you must be freezing'

'Okay' I slowly unlock the door and swing it open to be faced with Christian and two bags of clothing.

'Thanks I talk to you when I get back from my workout' I take the bags and walk across to the walk in wardrobe. I change and find my purse which holds my IPod and rush to the elevator before Christian can say anything.

But I'm stopped by someone saying something behind me.

Luke Sawyer... Awkward.

'Ms Steele, please use the private gym it is located near the public gym here is the code.' He hands me a piece of paper with a passcode on it.

I just take it.

**CPOV:**

FUCK! Cigarette burns like me. No wonder she didn't question me about them when I told her not to touch my chest, but what really gets me is that she isn't afraid of touch. She has gone down to my private gym, I told Sawyer to tell her because it seems that she needs time alone. However it's been nearly over an hour and I've waited long enough. I don't wait. The thought of Ana in my playroom sickens me to the core.

I walk to the private gym and I can hear the music blaring.

Britney Spears Circus:

**There's only two types of people in the world**

**The ones that entertain and the ones that observe **

**Well baby I'm a put-on-a-show kind of girl **

**Don't like the backseat, gotta be first**

**I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots**

**(Call the shots)**

**I'm like a firecracker I make it hot**

**When I put on a show**

**I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins**

**Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break**

**I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage**

**Better be ready, hope that you feel the same**

**All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus**

**When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus**

**Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do**

**Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus**

**There's only two types of guys out there**

**Ones that can hang with me and ones that are scared**

**So baby, I hope that you came prepared**

**I run a tight ship so beware**

**I'm a like the ringleader, I call the shots**

**(Call the shots)**

**I'm like a firecracker, I make it hot**

**When I put on a show**

**I feel the adrenaline moving through my veins**

**Spotlight on me and I'm ready to break**

**I'm like a performer, the dance floor is my stage**

**Better be ready, hope that you feel the same**

**All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus**

**When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus**

**Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do**

**Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus**

**Let's go**

**Let me see what you can do**

**I'm runnin' this like-like-like a circus**

**Yeah, like a what? Like-like-like a circus**

**All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus**

**When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus**

**Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do**

**Everybody let go, we can make a dancefloor just like a circus**

**All eyes on me in the center of the ring just like a circus**

**When I crack that whip, everybody gon' trip just like a circus**

**Don't stand there watching me, follow me, show me what you can do**

**Everybody let go, we can make a dance floor just like a circus**

I am instantly hard from Ana's hot body moving around in her sports bra and shorts and punching the life out of the boxing bag. Note to self- don't get on the wrong side of her she looks like she could beat Claude's ass-. That matter aside I need to find out what's with the burns. Is she like me? How can she handle touch? Who did this to her? Come to think of it; when I done her background check about a year was missing of her life. Time to dig a little deeper.

Suddenly I feel Ana's arms snake around my waist, she looking into my eyes, my soul naked.

'I know you want to know just let me have a shower and some breakfast then we can begin'

~~~~~~~~~~~~timebreak~~~~~~~~~~~~~

We are sitting on the plush white L shaped sofa in the great room. Ana and I sitting face to face, she looks delectable in her skinny, blue jeans, and knitted cropped jumper that vaguely shows of her nude lace bra.

'I know when you done a background check on me some things didn't add up.' She sighs

'Wait you know I do background checks' I ask bemused

'Of course Christian! I mean you are a billionaire. You'd be stupid not to' she says

'Ana just tell me, what are those marks?'

'I'd thought you would know Grey seeing as you have them on your chest'

'Yeah I know what they are, obviously, but how did you get them.' I state matter-of-factly

'Christian; what I am about to tell you is highly confidental to me. I need you to promise me you won't tell a soul this story. Christ, even my dad doesn't even know about my scars all he knows about is that bastard and he's verbal abuse...' she trails off

WAIT! Verbal abuse so it was verbal as well?! My poor Ana!

'Okay now let me finish my stroy then ask questions. Clear'

I only nod

'Well story of my life; my biological father Franklin Lambert died the day after I was born so I never knew him. Shortly after my father's death my mother-Carla- meet Raymond (Ray) and he is the only father I've know, however my mom has this habit of falling in and out of love.

In this case she fell out of love with Ray. I was forced to move with my mom leaving Ray behind. I was devestated! The only father I had was slipping away from me. Anyway within a month my mother "fell in love" ' she signals quotation marks with her hands ' with a man name Stephen Morton- thus creating husband number 3.

We moved to Texas when they got married, and at first it was all peachy perfect.' She rolls her eyes exasperated before continuing: 'At first he was sweet and caring then he got verbally abusive calling me "fat" and "ugly" and worst of all a "mother fucking whore" but he would do this when we were alone. He actually threatened to kill my mother if I told her about the abuse. One day I came home late from school due to a detention- I was kind of a rebel when I was younger because of him- so anyway I came home late and my mom was still at work. He was there drinking and smoking. He shouted and yelled at me for being late, next thing I know he is grabbing me by the hair and buring the cigarettes into shoulder, and nobody was there to help me Christin. Nobody. Finally I left after the sicko forced himself on me.

I ran to a care home-big mistake they are so disgusting- I left a note for my mom saying what Stephen had done and I would rather be Ray's care then hers. It broke her heart but I had to do it. She divorced his ass but couldn't gain custody of me. I spent about a year in the homes befoe moving back to Portland to live with Ray'

'Wow...' I breathe

'I'm not done yet' she snaps I supress my laugh she is so cute when she is angry

'After moving back to Portland I was Sixteen. Life was good, but life got even better. When I was eighteen, my biological father apparently was a oil tycoon but was under an unknown identity. He left me all his money, which I then invested into my business. I drop out of college much to Ray's dismay but he's not complaining now that his daughter is a multi-millionare.' She shrugs

'Any questions' she asks sheeplishly

I'm stunned; our stories are so alike but I can't handle touch whereas she can.

'Just one. How can you handle touch?'

'Well I couldn't before, but when someone touches me I just think of a happy momment and all sense of touch is gone. My happy place is sitting in a medow and staring at the sky' she says quietly

I feel my icy heart warm and next thing I know I'm on top of her kissing her gently but with passion. I'm falling for her...

'Mr Grey' she giggles. That's music to my ears 'I've told you my story now I hope in the distant future you'll tell me yours'

'Soon' I whisper

'Soon' she repeats

I sum up the courage to ask her.

'In order to know about my past, you need to see something first. Ana have you ever heard of the BDSM?'

'Yes. What's that got to do with... Wait! Your a dom?!' She dawns

'Yes and I want to show you my playroom'

'Y-you want me to be your s-sub?' She stutters

NO!

'Good god no, I don't know Ana, after hearing your story; I realised I don't have it in me to hurt you. You are to strong, to independent and too smart mouthy to be a sub. What I want is you to be my girlfriend but I hope we can explore the lifestyle. Not the heavy shit, just spanking and sex toys, whatever your comfortable with. What do you say?' I ramble on I look at her trying to read her face. Its impassive. Shit!

Then she suprises me. She takes my face and her sea blue eyes look into my stormy greys.

'Let's go see your playroom' she whispers whilst biting her lip

I hold back the groan ripling through my chest and jump to my feet taking Ana with me. She's agreeing. I feel overwhelmed that she wants to enjoy kinky fuckery as well as vanilla.

We rush to the playroom and I dig for the set of keys in my pocket; before I open the door I turn to my baby.

'Ana, baby there are heavy equipment in here whatever you don't like please tell me and the next time we are in here they will be gone.' I assure her

'Just open the door, Christian. I can't wait to try out some of the sex toys' she gleams

This. Women. Is. Amazing

I open the door to be welcomed by the smell of leather and citrus.

**Ohhhhhh my god! You like my twist on her scars and how she will enjoy the kinky fuckery reviews much welcomed! **

**Seen you soon!**


	8. Chapter 8 Playroom and more confessions

**Ana's POV:**

I am hit with the fresh smell of citrus and leather. Holy shit! I'm fucking speechless! This room is in my opinion is called the red room. The walls are covered in a rich red paint and the walls have been decorated with D/s equipment like whips, floggers, cat o nines tails, paddles, riding crops-mmmmhhh- and some funny looking feathery implements.

Beside the door stands a substantial mahogany chest of drawers. I walk towards it opening a drawer only to close it. In there a single woman dreams of different shapes and sizes of dildos. I just stare at Christian- like dude where do you get this shit from?- smack bang in the middle of the red room is a queen size four poster bed with satin red sheets. At the foot of the bed is a dark brown chesterfield couch.-_probably where he sits when admiring his tied up subs_- my subconscious snipes! That reminds question time Mr Grey!

"Christian. Can I ask a few questions?

"Sure, but first tell me what you're thinking, I can practically Hear the clogs Turing in your mind"

"Well it's definitely... Surprising. I would be lying if this didn't affect me" I answer honestly I won't tell him I'm slightly turned on

As if reading my mind he says "affected? In what way"

Replying I say, "that's for me to know and you to find out" whilst tapping my nose.

He growls but then remembers question time.

"okay shoot Ms Steele"

"Right, how many subs have you had?"

"15 next" wow busy man

"How long have you been a Dom?"

"6 years"

"Have you been a submissive?" He tenses up slightly okay sensitive subject

"Look you don't have tell me if you don't want to" I say but I really want know I scream to myself!

"No. No secrets I am going to tell you as much as I can. Yes I have been a sub. now keep an open mind because I am going to tell you something that nobody knows of. Please sit you might faint after this story" he try to lighten up the mood but fails epically. Extending his arm toward the couch we both sit how we were in the great room.

"Well I was 15 I was seduced by one of my mother's friend; she introduced me to the BDSM lifestyle. The 'relationship' – he uses his fingers to do the quotation mark gesture for the word 'relationship'-lasted for 6 years. Her name is Elena Lincoln and I am still in contact with her. We are co-partners for a beauty salon business. However, now that I know about your past it has given me an insight, and I've realised that what she did to me was child molestation and I would like to get end my 'friendship' with her. My family does not know about Elena and about my dominant and submissive lifestyle. I am a dominant because I need control and it is an anger outlet but with your help I want to stop. Ana I want more with you. All my subs have been brunette as it has a referral to my childhood' I know he didn't want to divulge into the whole brunette thing as he tensed up even more when mentioning it so I let it slide- for now

I'm stunned into silence. Child molestation! She was and probably still is a paedophile. Oh when I get my hands on her-

'Ana are you okay?' Christian asks warily

I snap out of my thoughts of my hands around bitch troll Elena Lincoln I am soooo going to ruin her!

'Yea I'm okay just a lot of information to digest. This Elena woman if I ever meet her I may not be responsible for my actions. Hypothetically speaking if you were to meet Stephen I guess you would feel the same way right?'

'Heck yeah Ana! You're my girlfriend and even though I'm new to the boyfriend/girlfriend relationship I would always look out for you'

Girlfriend! - My heart just grew he really cares about me! AND he wants more with me, I am falling for him!

'I'll like you to meet my family maybe next Sunday, they all think I am gay or celibate and also it would be great to show you off. My sexy, smart CEO girlfriend.' He nuzzles my neck whilst I sit on his lap.

'I'd like that my birthday is in a couple of week's maybe you would like to spend it with me and my family in London'

'London?' he asks oh so he didn't do a fully detailed BGC.

'Yes well your girlfriend has more than a dad and a mom. My real dad Frank Lambert was born in England and had to children before me. He also had many brothers and sisters 6 to be précises. The first marriage failed and then he met my mother and he moved to America with her leaving behind his spawns with my grandmother. I got in contact with them many years ago and every two years I spend my birthday with them. My brother's name is Adam and my sister's name is Jessica. Adam is a dentist and Jessica is a gerontologist I have 3 uncles and 3 aunts as well as 12 cousins and grandmother. If you would like to go with me I can introduce them. But first you would have to meet my dad.' I tell him nervously.

'It would be an honour to accompany to celebrate your birthday. What about your mom?' he gazes at me

'Oh well I will see her after the visit to London as well as Ray.'

'Okay well back to the playroom. You don't mind playing then?' he asks me

'I don't mind at all just no whips, chains, and canes and belts the rest we can experiment with.' I smile genuinely.

'Noted' he says trying to hide his excitement

'Well let's get out of here so I can fuck you hard Mr Grey' I whisper seductively in his ear.

Christian lets a groan escape his mouth whilst he gazes at me with sultry eyes. No words just a lift over the shoulder and we are off to the bedroom to enjoy the rest of the weekend!

**A/N:**

**Hey guys!**

**Now I hope you enjoyed how Ana has family, I kinda felt sorry for her in the story for being alone so added some extras! The rest of the chapter up until the return of their vacation to London will be drama free and will be full of things that normal couples do. Plus lots of SEX! After the London Vacation we will meet some people from the past…**


	9. An eventful afternoon at the office

**This one is for APEJEN! **

**Ana's POV:**

This weekend has been amazing, Christian and I have spent the rest of Saturday and Sunday in bed and around Escala. But now it's Monday and I'm currently at the office and Christian is at his- or so I thought…

In barges Christian in a grey 3 piece suit looking as hot as ever. I am so glad I wore my cream and navy peplum dress with an embroidery waist. I paired it with my 5 inch Louboutin.

'Hey baby' Christian grins- oh god he is too good-looking for his own good

'Hi honey' yes we are _that_ couple. Even though Christian has never dated he knows a pretty damn lot of pet names. Yesterday he called me sweetheart!

"What's with all the music?" Christian asks bemused. Ah well not only I'm I in the M&A but also in the music industry.

"I'm in the music industry, I own some record studios and we play music around the building" say whilst looking at my computer screen.

"Ana... Anaaaa! ANA!" Christian yells

"What?!" I snap away from the computer to him where is he is standing knew my CCTV monitors in my office.

"Is he supposed to be that? What the fuck is he doing?" Christian asks bewildered

On the 17th floor is a man in a suit wearing an anger bird's mask dancing on a table whilst everyone is oblivious to the random dude dry humping the air!

Shit! I forgot that today is viral video day. Now got to explain this to Mr party pooper!

"Well Christian today is viral video day. At Steele house each month a department or floor record a video of them doing something which they later upload on our music industry website. Today is the Harlem shake and it looks like the accounting department are doing it. What to go and watch?"

"Okaaayyy? But why is he doing _that?"_

"Christian I don't know. You're a billionaire go ask the person who wrote the song." I retort

"Twitching palm." He growls

"Mmmmhhh…Kay' I smile sweetly at him.

"Come on lets go see what this helium shake is all about"

"It's the Harlem shake" I say rolling my eyes

"I knew that! And don't roll your eyes, it's rude" he glares at me

I roll my eyes just to piss him off even more.

"Somebody is going to have a pink ass today" he says in a sing-song manner

I just shrug- empty promises.

"Come on Mr Grey; let's go see the Harlem shake"

We arrive on the 17th floor and are met with the sight of my head of accounting; Mr Bryant holding a handheld camcorder. He sees me and visibly and automatically tenses up.

"Calm your tits Bryant! Mr Grey and I are only watching" I say in a jokily manner.

Christian just looks amused- whatever.

"Of course Ms Steele, we are just getting ready for second part of the video" Bryant says blushing clearly embarrassed by inappropriate comment._-hell I'm only 25 live a little!_

"Proceed Mr Bryant" I say before turning toward Christian

"Right listen up; the Harlem Shake is new dance craze it consists of one person dancing solo for about 10-15 seconds. The people around the person are oblivious to the dancing. The solo dancer usually wears something to hide their face. After the 10-15 seconds are up the rest of the people join in by doing random thing for example dry humping the air, or sipping coffee or whatever. If you want to afterwards we can watch some more online okay" I breathe out.

"Yup- popping the 'p'- I have no meetings today Ros can hold the fort." He grins. I smirk and peck his lips. Christian grabs me by the waist and tries to deepen the kiss but fails as we are interrupted by the music.

"_**Do the Harlem Shake…"**_

The whole erupts into movement some people on tables dancing; others have their ties wrapped around their heads. A group of women sitting drinking coffee. I sneak a peek at Christian, and his jaw is hanging wide open. I raise my hand and close his mouth shut.

"Keep it open any longer and you'll be catching flies" I smirk

Christian wraps his arms around my waist and rests his chin on my head.

Once the dancing and the song ends the whole floors bursts in laughter. I let it subside before talking.

"Good afternoon everyone" I shout. I make my way into the middle of the floor before raising myself elegantly as I can onto a table and standing. "Nice Harlem shake everyone. But now that the fun is over, you have thirty minutes to clean this up and get back to work"

"But Ms Steele, we have done all our work for the day in order to do this" Bryant informs me. This is why I love my staff. Fast and reliable!

"Very well then, I guess the accounting department has an early leave today" I exclaim "Enjoy the rest of your day" before getting off the table and walking away.

"Always be nice to your staff and they'll be nice back" I smile to Christian

"Yes, Yes you're the queen of the business world" he laughs

"If I'm the queen then that makes you the king, remember I'm a millionaires you're the BILLIONaire!" I exclaim

"Okay, Okay let's not get into an argument over who has more money, I still want to watch some more Harlem shakes" he pouts-oh my!

"Don't pout, it does things to me!" I bite my lip

"Don't bite that lip, it does THINGS to me!" he exclaims

I look down, only to be met with Christian's erection practically bursting to be released! "Down boy, its seems someone is happy to see me." I whisper in his ear.

"You have no idea Ms Steele" Christian moans

"Come on lets go back up before you combust!" I giggle

"Love that sound" I hear him murmur

An hour later and god knows how many Harlem shakes we have watch, but Christian finally gets bored.

"Now Ms Steele I do remember the eye rolling. Are you up for playing?"

I squeal in delight before Christian body covers mine…

**A/N: HEY GUYS HOPE THIS MAKES UP FOR THE NOT SO REGULAR UPDATES. BUT HEY I'M ONLY HUMAN ;) REVIEWS ARE MUCH WELCOMED!**


End file.
